


Winnda

by Birbdad



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Angst, Big Sister Alex Danvers, If no one will write Winn angst than I WILL, Panic Attacks, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Thanks Mon-El, Winn is a panda, Winn-centric, Winns been dealing with a lot of shit lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbdad/pseuds/Birbdad
Summary: Winn doesn't know why it happened.One minute he was talking with his friends plus Monel- the Superfriends, they're the Superfriends, despite Kara’s protests. The next, he's turning around and mumbling out an excuse to get out of the conversation because he needs to move he needs to leave because suddenly he can't breathe and the walls are coming in closer to him. He doesn't notice the worried glances, Kara going to follow but Alex and James stopping her.





	

Winn doesn't know why it happened.

One minute he was talking with his friends plus Mon-El- the Superfriends, they're the Superfriends, despite Kara’s protests. The next, he's turning around and mumbling out an excuse to get out of the conversation because he needs to _move_ he needs to leave because suddenly he can't _breathe and the walls are coming in closer to him_. He doesn't notice the worried glances, Kara going to follow but Alex and James stopping her.

He doesn't know where he walked to and barely registers his head hitting the DEO’s wall with a ‘thwack’ as he keels onto the dirty floor of his workplace to make himself smaller so he isn't crushed by this improbable weight on him. He screws his eyes shut ,shoves the balls of his fists into his ears and his nails dig into the back of his head to drown out all the light-all the noise there's _too much noise there's too much light it's just too much_.

Winn can hear his breathing, its erratic, its shallow he knows he's going through a panic attack, he knows its irrational but he's had a _pretty shit two weeks, okay?_ His consciousness was taken over by a White Martian, where he almost killed thousands of people. He got slammed and chocked into the ceiling then dropped to the floor like a rag doll by a cybernetically enhanced Dad Danvers. _Lyra_ had been _kidnapped_ in front of his eyes to go be ejected into space by the same people he's been trying to find and take down for the past few months and he could do nothing to help because there were guns ,yelling ,and fighting. The three things he's useless around in stressful situations. He's been completely useless while everyone else sorts out his problems for him.

Winn feels a hand on his back, when he looks up it's his father and he looks back down to his hands and there's that damn toy gun and Winn loses it. He kicks, screams, he tries to shove away from the person next to him but he can't use his hands because they are so heavy with that damn toy gun. Winn pauses to take a look at his hands again so he can throw the gun away.

In that split moment, the person grabs his hands. He jerks back with a strangled cry, but the grip stays firm. Winn risks a glance upwards at the face, and is surprised to not see his father, but Alex.

Exhaustion overcomes his body, and Winn _sags_. Alex is nice at points, Alex means _safe_. He leans forward, and Alex makes up the extra space to place him in a tight and warm embrace. They stay like that until Winn can breathe at a normal rate again.

Everything comes down around him. Winn becomes aware of every single sensation on his body- the tear tracks down his face, the ache of his back. He looks down at his fingers and underneath he sees blood. He feels pain and wetness behind behind his ears.

A nameless agent passing by stop and stares for a moment too long, prompting Alex to say “ What're you looking at?” In her angry voice, and Winn flinches at the tone and tries to pull away from her. Alex allows him the space, doesn't fully let go of Winn.

“Al…,” he starts to say, but his voice dies and his throat is raw. Had he been screaming? He looks up and closes his mouth at Alex’s concerned face.

He swallows, thick saliva going awkwardly down his throats at an agonizingly slow rate.

“How long?” His voice is rough, cracks in places. God, he feels so _weak_. He hasn't had a panic attack like this in years, not since his dad got taken away.

Oh, that's right. Mon-El started talking about shitty parents and childhoods.

“ An hour. J’onn was going to either sedate you or go in himself.”

“Oh.” He’s embarrassed, losing it like this at work. He's supposed to a badass professional.

“ Everybody's had this happen to them at least once here. If it makes you feel better, Kara won the betting pool.”

“ Betting pool?”

“All newbies get a betting pool on em for how long it takes them to have a panic attack. Everyone pretty much betted within the first month. I said 3 and Kara said at least 5. She's reaping the rewards right now. “

She was trying to make him feel better, for him to be distracted from the thoughts in his head. Surprisingly, it was working. His brain didn't want to remember the past hour of all his failings and misfortunes being shown like a horrible home movie.

“I.. Thanks, Alex. Can we get off the floor now? My ass hurts.” Alex lets go of his shoulders, and Winn shifts into a kneeling position. He pushes himself up off the floor. As he stands his legs give out below him, and he falls back to the floor. That is, if Alex hadn't rushed in and grabbed his arms.

“Whoah! Okay Winn, looks like I'm going to have to carry you to medical.”

“What? No, no I’m fi-” he protested.

“Nope, we're going to piggy-back ride this”, Alex squatted with her back to Winn,” come on Schott, this is the best way I can carry you without your ego being hurt.”

Winn did as he was told, climbing onto Alex’s back hooking his arms around her neck and his legs around her torso. She straightens up once Winn was secured and starts walking to the med bay.

A sudden thought comes to Winn’s head, and the techie giggle.

“ What is it, Winn?”

“I- I look like a panda! A Winnda!”


End file.
